


Black Light Guides You *Water Ghoul*

by Crashxghuleh



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Clergy, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Magic, Witch Hunts, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 05:28:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20718857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crashxghuleh/pseuds/Crashxghuleh
Summary: Water Ghoul finds himself in a weird situation with a witch who he has to protect.





	Black Light Guides You *Water Ghoul*

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work I am going to publish. I don't know what I am doing! Please let me know if you like the story so far! I might go back and forth with POVs.

"FUCK!" I woke up from a dead sleep to complete darkness not knowing what was going on. Trying to shake off this weird feeling. I had the weirdest dream… I never fucking dream. It must be the stress I am taking being on tour this long. I hear faint footsteps along the side of my bunk and my curtain get ripped open.

“Water, what is your problem? Cardinal is sleeping do you really want to wake him up?! You know how much of a dick he can be if he doesn’t get his beauty sleep.” Fire stood there scolding me. 

“Yeah okay sorry.” I didn’t really know what else to say. I didn’t want to tell him that I was dreaming and it woke me up. Ghouls don’t dream. “What time is it?”

“It’s late,” Fire began in a more relaxed tone, “We have a day off today and we are already where we need to be so what trouble should we cause tonight?”

Aether and Fire were usually the ones to cause all the trouble. I never really wanted to be included. Always coming back to the bus with a different girl every night and causing fights on the streets. They didn’t care. It wasn’t like they would ever be noticed. None of us would. As “Nameless Ghouls” we were shrouded in secrecy. The only real reason we had names was because fans gave them to us and Papa Nihil allowed us to adopt the names. Cardinal Copia didn’t even call us by our element names we were still just ghouls to him.

“I think I’ll just stay in and rest tonight.” I stretched in my bunk hitting both ends of the tiny box they call a bunk.

“The fuck you are, you are coming out with Aether and I.” Fire growled. “We are all drinking and having a good time you hear me! We found an interesting club to go to tonight and I think you need to get laid.”

I rolled my eyes. Since I came to earth I have pretty much stayed away from the lustful women. I came here for a reason. To support the message and the band. I guess getting out of hell was also a plus. Sometimes I feel like the other ghouls forget how easily we can be sent back and replaced. We didn’t really have rules but I felt the only reason why I am here is to serve the clergy. How am I supposed to do that if I am constantly being distracted by all that humanity has to offer?

I slid out of my bunk and stretched some more. It would just be so nice if I could stay in tonight and figure out why the fuck I have started dreaming. Fire ran off into the main cabin to get Aether and I guess we would be off to wreck the town.

…

What does a ghoul wear out you may ask? Well literally the only thing we are allowed to wear. Our masks and black suits. It makes us stick out like sore thumbs but no one really ever questioned it. Probably because the places that Aether and Fire found to hang out were places where we would fit in perfectly. They have been to many underground clubs and even secret societies have accepted them before. 

Fire was basically running down the foggy street to get to the club that they planned on ravishing all the women they possibly could. A small glowing green neon light appeared in the fog. Black Light Lounge. We walked up to the door where a tall muscular man stood asking for a password. Aether used a little bit of his powers to make the bouncer believe he had said the word he was looking for. The man let us in where electronica music was blaring and black lights were the only thing lighting the big room. I instantly started scanning the room to find some dark corner to sit my awkward ass in. I don’t socialize. I saw a small booth in the far corner that wasn’t occupied and headed that way.

It’s fucking dark in here. They need more lighting than just fucking black lights. I was moving at a good pace when I felt something hit my body hard. I looked to the ground and a woman with jet black hair looked up at me. Something felt weird. I felt nauseous. Memories that weren’t mine came flooding over me.

A woman tied to a stake on fire. She was screaming in Latin. A little girl stood in the crowd watching as people screamed “Damned to hell to protect us, damned to hell to save us!” at the woman. The little girl’s deep green eyes were glistening with tears. I fell back because those green eyes were staring back up at me.

She looked annoyed. She had a bunch of books which looked to be centuries old scattered all over the floor. 

“Uh… Sorry” I yelled over the music. She just flipped me off and was saying something but I couldn’t hear it. She was trying to gather her books up as people were kicking them further onto the dance floor. Still shaken up by the vision I just had I began helping rounding up the books that weren’t right in front of her. She stacked the books up on the ground and got up brushing off the dust that was now on her black dress. She then looked at me again. I was holding two of her books completely awe struck by her. 

“Hey, dumbass are you going to give me my books or are you going to help me carry them?” She screamed at me. I grabbed the rest of her books on the floor and began following her. We walked through a purple curtain with jewels on it. She took a key out of a small bag she was carrying and unlocked a door we came upon. The door clicked behind us and it was quiet. We were in some sort of study. There were books all over the place and pages spread over a desk. Crystals all over the walls and what smelled like nag champa was burning in the corner. 

“You can set those there.” She glared at me, “And then you can leave.”

“What is this?” I asked like a dumbass. I still haven’t recovered from what I saw earlier apparently.

“It’s my study? Now leave, before I make you.” She slowly started walking towards me with a look in her eye that told me that I should probably listen. I set the books down and started backing away.

“Wait, I saw you.” I blurted out. She looked at me like I was completely stupid. “No listen I saw you in a vision of mine. Possibly also a dream.”

“Are you making a pass at me?” She was really annoyed now.

“No, umm… I don’t know how else to explain to you but I saw you.” I fumbled over my words, “You were watching someone burn but you were little.”

She looked at me like she didn’t believe me but she was interested at the very least. She moved to a corner of the room and pulled out a bag of something and began chanting something that I didn’t quite hear. She then turned and started walking towards me again.

“I don’t have time for this bullshit.” She tossed the bag at my feet and just like that I was on the dance floor in the club again.

WHAT THE FUCK?! 

I tried to walk back to where the room was but I found nothing. No curtain and no door to be found. I am I really shaking? I have dealt with witches before why does this one have me all fucked up? I began wondering around the club aimlessly. Maybe I do need a drink. I went up to the bar and asked the bartender for the strongest drink they had. I downed the drink in seconds. It had no effect on my nerves whatsoever. Looking around the club I saw Aether making out with some girl on the dance floor and Fire was nowhere to be found. Fuck this place. I began walking back to the tour bus.

…

I woke up the next afternoon feeling better and trying to forget everything that happened yesterday. Also no dream last night. Good. I could hear shouting coming from the back of the bus. It’s most definitely Papa Nihil screaming at Cardinal about something he isn’t doing right. Papa was still torn up about his sons being killed off and the Cardinal taking over so he would take out his frustrations on him. I rolled out of my bunk and went outside with all the rest of the crew to set up for the night.

Everything was going as normal. Set up crew was fixing up everything for the Ritual and me and my fellow ghouls were in a room backstage warming up. It wouldn’t be long until the Ritual. I couldn’t wait to just do what I was brought here for, to play bass. It may be simple but after last night I just wanted to feel normal again.

“Ten minutes till showtime ghouls.” We all headed to side stage to get into our places. The rush of playing in front of thousands of people hit me. It was one of the best feelings in the world.

Ashes begins playing and we are all in our places. The curtain falls and all I hear is the roar of the crowd. We begin playing the outro to Ashes and beginning of Rats when I hit center stage. I look down at the crowd and the green eyes looked up at me and I hear a blood curdling scream.

That was the last thing I remember before I feel someone banging on my mask. 

“WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!” It was Aether looking at me. I hadn’t moved from the center messing up our choreography. I went to the back of the stage were I was supposed to be. The rest of the Ritual I didn’t look down. I didn’t want to be stunned again.

After curtain call I went to the back and threw my bass at our crew and ran to the back room to unwind. I collapsed onto the couch as Aether stomped in behind me.

“What the fuck was that Water?” He was really pissed, “You made us look like fools!” Fire walked in calmly leaning in the door frame.

“Who is she?” Fire gave me a blank look. “I saw that she couldn’t take her eyes off you the whole Ritual” I shook. How did she not recognize I was a ghoul if she was a ghost fan. I was wearing the mask for crying out loud.

“I don’t know who she is…” My voice was shaking.

“Well I invited her and her friend back to keep us company.” Fire winked at me and I felt all the air leave my body.

I lunged towards Fire ready to kill him. Aether grabbed me and threw me back onto the couch.

“Calm down, what is your fucking problem?” Aether growled at me. Before I could answer I saw two figures behind fire. A small sweet voice came from behind him.

“Um… Fire, we were told to meet you here.” Whoever she was she was nervous. She should be because Fire would eat that poor girl alive.

“Yes, mi amore come in, come in you and your friend.” In walked a small blonde girl who Fire had been talking to and right behind her was... her. Her green eyes never leaving mine like she was piercing my soul.

“I have to go.” I shot up from the couch and tried to get past them and through the door. Fire closed the door and crossed his arms.

“You aren’t going anywhere.” Fire was smiling. He knew this made me uncomfortable and he was getting off on it. I turned around to face her. She had her arm extended and hand out as if she was going to shake my hand.

“I’m Mary,” She spoke so sure of herself like she did the night in the club. “We weren’t properly introduced last time we met.”

I ignored her hand and went to sit on the couch again. “I’m Water.” I mumbled. I felt someone grab my arm. The touch sent chills down my spine. I turned and met her eyes again. She was angry but trying to keep it together.

“How about we go for a walk,” She said through her teeth. I felt the pressure on my arm increase as she secured her grasp on my arm. “We have a lot to talk about.” 

I just nodded my head. Fire has already lost interest with what was going on with me and Mary and turned all of his attention to her friend. We walked out into the hall. Halfway down the hall Mary stopped turned to me and pushed me up against the wall and pulled something out of her pocket.

“What are you?” She had a dagger to my neck. “That spell I used should have made it so that you and I would never cross paths ever again.”

I had my hands up trying to show her I meant no harm. Even if she did stick that dagger through my neck I wouldn’t die but I didn’t want to alarm her by telling her that.

“I am a ghoul.” I said cooly trying to keep as calm as I possibly could but whenever she touched me it sent electricity through me.

“Very funny. Sarah told me all about the Ghost lore on our way to this stupid concert.” She snarled. “So drop the stupid fake Satan shit and tell me what you really are.”

I couldn’t help it I just started busting up laughing. I couldn’t tell if it was nerves or just the fact that she didn’t believe me, she was a witch after all. At least I think she is. I looked at her still laughing and she was reaching for my face. She grabbed the side of my mask and started to pull at it. I forcefully grabbed her wrist. 

“You don’t want to do that” I cautioned her. Apparently the severity of my voice actually affected her. Her confident demeanor faltered for a moment. She pulled her wrist out of my hand and backed away.

“Tell me what you are and I won’t kill you.” She whispered. 

“I told you what I am, I am a ghoul. I come from hell.” I smiled at her, “All of what you friend just thinks is an act is real.”

Mary looked as though I just hit her upside the head. She put her head in her hands and started shaking.

“Hey, hey, I won’t hurt you” I went to comfort her but when I tried to touch her she slapped my hand away.

“I knew this would happen.” She sobbed, “I shouldn’t have been fucking with my mothers grimoire.”

Footsteps started down the hallway. I grabbed Mary by the wrist again and pulled her into a nearby room. The room was dark and damp, like some sort of janitors closet. Mary pulled away from me again and snapped her fingers. The lights came on. Yup a janitor's closet… how fucking cliche. 

“I think I summoned you into my life.” Mary was still trying to contain her tears.

“I was summoned onto this earth many years ago.” I assured her. She just shook her head and put her hand on my chest. The electricity ran through me again.

“You feel that right?” She looked up at me. I couldn’t say anything so I just nodded my head. “I placed a summoning spell the other day. I asked for help. Help from anything. Not just the light power but any dark forces as well.” 

Mary’s hand was still placed on my chest making it hard for me to listen to her but it was like I felt her pain. I didn’t know what she needed help with but I felt a need to protect her even if it means getting hurt. 

“You see… My mother was burned by our coven when I was young. They were afraid of her powers. She was very powerful.” As she shared with me the more electricity ran between us. “I don’t know all of the politics around it but recently my coven has commented on how I am just like my mother. I have already been called upon by my elders to join in a fire ceremony and I am sure they plan on burning me too. So I broke open my mother’s grimoire the other day and she was working on type of protection for herself and I but never got around to finishing it. I finished it and performed it yesterday.”

Could this be why I had a dream? Why would the powers summon me to protect her? I have already been given the task and I have an obligation with the clergy it’s not like I can just leave it to help her.  
“It’s not me that you have summoned.” I assured her again, “I already have a reason to be here”

The room began to spin and Mary was chanting.

“Here and now I evoke the elemental force of water, the fluid of infinite shapes and forms. Protect me now whether you be dark or you be light.” It felt like she was sucking all the air out of the room. I had to stop her.

“ENOUGH” I snarled. Everything stopped spinning but I still felt like I was going to be sick. I have never felt to fucking human in my life. “Water was just a name given to me by the fans of Ghost. I don’t actually have a name.”

Mary looked at me as though she pitied me and it boiled my blood. I didn’t need the pity of some witch that is claiming that she summoned me into her life to protect her. I looked at her trying to intimidate her but as soon as I met her eyes I was hypnotized immediately again.

“From the sounds of it everyone knows you as Water and it seems like you have claimed it as your own if my summoning spell believes that is who you are” She said confidently.

“Listen Mary, I for some reason want to help you but I…” Her lips were against mine. The electricity was so overwhelming I thought for a moment I was dying. I felt something slice open my hand as she continued to kiss me. She placed her already freshly cut hand in mine and pulled away from me.

“Sealed by blood and a kiss” a bright light filled the room causing the light bulbs to explode and it felt like I was chained to Mary now.

“What the fuck did you just do?” I growled at her. The need to protect her filled my body even more intensely now.

“We are bound now. Until I let you go.” She smiled, “We don’t have time to waste you have to come with me.”


End file.
